With the advent of the Internet and more specifically the popularity of online shopping, the number of packages/parcels being delivered on any given day is steadily increasing. To meet both the demands and cost targets of these deliveries, parcel delivery providers are continually looking for ways to improve efficiency and their methods of delivery.
Within the prior art improved delivery systems have been provided that generally deliver packages to a kiosk at a common location (U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,269), predict the location for the receipt of a package based upon the location of a user through the receipt of certain transactions conducted by the user (US Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2015/0046365), and allow the user to select a desired location for a pickup or delivery based upon their current location (US Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2004/0153370).
Still further, delivery systems have been disclosed that utilize technological improvements for dynamic delivery to an establishment directly to a vehicle based upon the route of an item to be delivered (US Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2016/0314429; 2015/0154559). Further delivery systems allow for delivery to an alternate location through communication with a personal electronic device, such as a mobile phone, utilizing the communication features of the mobile phone to determine the location for delivery (US Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2014/0180959; 2015/0242811). Still other delivery systems utilize a device in communication with various systems of a vehicle to enable access to the vehicle for the delivery of a package (US Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2016/0098876; 2016/0342944; 2016/0342943).
While these methods are helpful and useful for both customers and carriers, there still exists a need to improve the efficiency of deliveries for a carrier and provide improvements in the form of convenience regarding delivery for a customer, wherein a parcel is delivered directly into a vehicle that is parked in a predetermined and specific location for accepting a delivery.